Return of the Pokemon Master
by coolj77
Summary: Ash has given up on his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master but can his love get him back in the game?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Return of the Pokémon Master

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please though don't be afraid to criticize me and tell me how I'm doing. I do not own Pokémon, and the characters belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. **

Chapter 1: Memories

Ash Ketchum sat at the desk in his home in Pallet Town and sighed. All of his gym badges were sitting on the desk along with the Terracotta Ribbon in the front. _May…_ "Ash honey, it's time for dinner!" Delia Ketchum brought Ash's mind back to his house with the mention of food.

Delia watched him eat with a slight grin on her face. 'He may not have fulfilled his dream, but nothing can make him lose his appetite…" Ash was thinking about his journeys in the past to become a Pokémon master. Those old dreams seem sort of silly now. As he continued eating his food, his thoughts drifted towards his former companions.

He thought of Misty who was the first friend he made on his journey, besides Pikachu of course. He thought of Tracey who is from the Orange Islands and is now working with Professor Oak. He also thought of Brock who made the best food and gave him his first gym badge. He then thought of the girl that loved food as much as he did, May. He met her in the Hoenn region while looking for Pikachu.

When Ash first saw her, he found her breathtakingly beautiful but quickly put that aside for his buddy, Pikachu. He truly felt sorry for ruining her bike and was glad when she decided to travel with him, unlike Misty who would have followed him to the ends of earth to get a new bike. Ash may have been in love, but he was still extremely dense. He had no idea what to do about it so he just tried to forget about May after she left to go to Johto, but that was impossible and wrong. They had been through so much together and he just needed to get over his love for her instead.

He travelled to Sinnoh in hopes of finding new Pokémon with only Pikachu but Aipom followed. He once again lost Pikachu very on but they were reunited with the help of a blue haired girl named Dawn with the dream of being a coordinator. She was very nice, determined, and quite attractive and Ash thought this was his chance to get May out of his head but he was wrong. She was really great, but she wasn't May.

**Feedback anybody? I hoped you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Maybe even today. I brought up Aipom for a reason by the way. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk Part 1

**I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't wait to write the next chapter saying I have plenty of time to do that today. Here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Talk Part 1

Delia saw Ash sitting still on his bed. She has never seen him this down before. She knew that she was the only parent he had and hoped that he would tell her what was wrong so she could help him. She thought that he was bummed about his missed chance about becoming a Kanto Elite 4 member but that was only part of it. She didn't know he was thinking about May.

Ash was thinking about all the things he could do to get May to go out with him. He knew that he could just call her and ask her out, but there were two problems. The first one is that he is extremely hopeless in the topic of romance, and the second one is Drew.

Drew is a green haired coordinator from LaRousse City in Hoenn and he's also May's rival. He gives May roses and she seems to be attracted to him. Ash wasn't sure what to make of it but he was smart enough to tell that his chances of May liking him back were slim. Drew just made it harder for Ash to work up the courage to ask her out.

Delia walked over to him and asked if he was alright. "Yes" replied Ash as he turned away. _Girl problems_ Delia thought. _Ooh! Maybe it's Misty!_ "So Ash, have you talked to Misty lately?" "Not really," Ash said "she is mad at me because I stole her mallet." _I can tell it's not her from the tone in his voice… He seemed like this while he was eating. Maybe it's May!_ thought his mother.

**How is it? Please review with any suggestions and I would also like to know if I should make the chapters longer. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk Part 2

**Here is another chapter for those of you that want a lot to read from the start.**

Chapter 3: The Talk Part 2

Ash was thinking about how he tried to like Dawn but her wanting to be a coordinator reminded him of May. Aipom wanting to enter contests certainly didn't help either. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother asking him a question. "Do you like May sweety?" _No _Ash thought. _I have to be imagining this. Maybe she is actually asking if I changed my underwear… _"Ash, did you hear me?" _Crap… _"Uh… no mom…" replied Ash. "I know you are dense Ash, but you got that from your father. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you?" said Delia. "It's a boy named drew" responded Ash.

"Drew?" asked Delia. "He is a boy from LaRousse City in Hoenn and he always gives May roses. She seems to like him." _Hmm… _thought Delia in matchmaker mode _that Drew is no match for my Ashy! _"Why don't you have a party with all of your old travelling companions?" suggested Ash's hopeful mother. Ash agreed and called Brock first. "Yo Brock-O, what's up?" asked an excited Ash with interesting language. "Not much" said Brock. "Getting ready for the Pokémon World Tournament. We are all going together Ash. Would you like to come with us?" "I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come to my party but I just wanted to see you again. That works too. See you soon!" Ash logged off wondering what was going to happen at the tournament.

Ash walked into his backyard with Pikachu and they looked at the sky. "Brock said everybody is coming to the Pokémon world tournament and that includes May. Are you excited to see Glaceon again Pikachu?" "Pika Pikachu!" he said happily. Pikachu had a crush on May's Glaceon and missed her very much. Ash laughed at Pikachu's enthusiasm about seeing Glaceon.

They sat outside and talked thinking about May and Glaceon until it started to get dark. They were about to walk in when they felt a strong gust of wind. It was Pidgeot with two Pokéballs! One was his and another was occupied. _Let's see what's in here_ Ash thought. He tossed the pokéball and was charred by a flamethrower. "Charizard!" screamed Ash happily. "Pika!" said Pikachu in the same tone. Ash had sent Charizard back to Charicific Valley after failing against the Elite 4 in hopes of his Pokémon becoming strong without a weak trainer like him. Pidgeot also had a note in his claw. _You will need these Pokémon in the near future._ The note said._ Add them to your team and assemble your strongest Pokémon. _Ash was confused and walked inside.

**Does anybody know why he needs Charizard and Pidgeot? The title and description sort of give it away… I hope you like this and review if it's good.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Advanced

**Here is one more chapter. I might have him assemble his team in this chapter. Read it to find out!**

Chapter 4: Pokémon Advanced

Ash walked inside and was greeted by his mother. Sure enough, he had a letter asking him to join the Pokémon World Tournament. _No _he thought. _I'm not even good…_ "That is really great news!" exclaimed Delia. "When do you need your ticket?"

"I'm not going."

"Why Ash? Isn't becoming a Pokémon Master your dream?"

"It was but that's impossible. I'm moving on."

"What about you Pokémon?"

"I still love all my Pokémon but I will let them do what they want now. They can stay with me and hang out or they can be released into the wild if they ask."

"Ash, de-," it was too late. Ash had stormed off to his room. He suddenly got a call on his cell phone. It was May. He answered it with a pounding heart. "Hey May" he said.

"Hi Ash!" exclaimed May. "Glae!" said Glaceon to Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder. "Are you competing in the Pokémon World Tournament?"

"No" said Ash.

"Why""

"I'm not a good trainer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't even defeat four people with Pikachu who is really powerful."

"Ash, enough of that nonsense! You have it in you and I'm not going to let some stupid battles ruin it for you! You only used Pikachu to get past three members of the Elite 4 for god's sake! I'm not going to let one incredible battle bring you down! You may have been close, but that's awesome! We all have faith in you Ash. I love you."

"What?" Ash asked. He couldn't believe it. The girl that he likes just told him that she loves him. He slapped himself to make sure it was real.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked May

"Very much so!" exclaimed Ash happily. "I love you too May! Goodnight."

"Wait!" said May but he had already hung up. She realized what had just happened and had the biggest smile and her face.

Ash decided to gather his team for May. _May? _he thought. _I'm doing this because I want to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament, right?_ He decided that it was both. He ran to Professor Oak's ranch and got his Pokémon. When he got home, he greeted them. "Come on out Charizard, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Sceptile, and Gible!"

**There we go. An advanceshippy chapter! You may think it is all good between Ash and May, but it's not over yet! What do you think of his Pokémon team? I will be updating so you can find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Thank you for the reviews I have been getting. I really appreciate it. Don't worry about Pikachu and the Elite 4 by the way. I am using Ash's stupidity to my advantage. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Flashback

Ash was feeling depressed after all of his losses. He just finished the Unova League and lost to Trip in the first round. He tried to battle trainers across the four regions but had terrible luck in every battle. His Pokémon were at an all time low and they were all losing the will to battle until they met up with a member of the Elite 4 with purple hair.

Ash was ready to challenge a member of the Elite 4. He was being his usual self and was up for a challenge. The Elite 4 members wanted him only to use Pikachu. They wouldn't let him bring Pikachu to a Pokémon center in between battles either. It seemed strangely familiar… He shrugged it off. "Let's go Pikachu!" He had Pikachu use thunderbolt and it was over. It seemed too easy but Ash was excited to have beaten a member of the Elite 4 so easily.

The next member had red hair and the process was repeated. Ash once again found the situation quite odd but decided not to worry. The third member had brown hair and didn't give him déjà vu but he was also quite easy to beat. The final member had short hair and looked extremely mean. He fought with a Persian and beat Ash.

Ash decided that his three wins were luck and the first three members felt pity for him. He thought back to his former travels. All that he had worked for, all he and his Pokémon had put into it was for nothing. He might as well go back to throwing rocks at Fearow and trying to put bags over them. Pikachu would probably laugh at him for being such a weak trainer again anyway.

He decided to give up his dream to become a Pokémon Master. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, but he had to start. Pikachu was upset but saw that something was quite wrong with the battles. He had to get to the bottom of it, but how? He decided that he would investigate but let Ash figure it out for himself. Purple and red hair… Being blown away by a thunderbolt…

**I'm sure that explains what happened and why he only used Pikachu. Please continue to review and tell me how I'm doing. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments and Greetings

**Here is another chapter. I will try to make it longer like you said.**

Chapter 6: Arguments and Greetings

Misty, May, and Dawn were all together getting ready for the Pokémon World Tournament. Misty and Dawn were arguing over who gets Ash and May was just smiling. Buneary and Glaceon were battling each other over Pikachu (Who thankfully wasn't there), and Brock was making snacks for the trip in his kitchen and waiting for Ash.

Ash was on his way to the Pewter City Gym when he saw a little boy. The boy was ten years old and was about to start his journey as a Pokémon trainer. "Hear me Pallet Town! I am going to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, the world's greatest Pokémon master!"

"I said that too." said Ash sadly

"What do you mean?" asked the little boy

"I went on a quest to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master but I failed in the end. I wasn't very good so I quit in the end but I'm on my way to the Pokémon World Tournament because of my friend. She encouraged me to give it another shot and I know that her advice is always something to listen to."

"It sounds like you're pretty good if you're going to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament…" said the little boy. He started to sound like a nice version of Max and Ash blew up

"You don't know what you're talking about! If I were good, I would have really battled the Elite 4 and they wouldn't have gone easy on me! If I were I would have won something by now!" Ash screamed. He didn't really think of the Orange Islands at the time but still… The boy just chuckled at him and walked off. Ash knew that he shouldn't have yelled at the kid but he didn't want the kid to end up like he did. He could have gotten a job doing something he was good at but his dreams got in the way._ At least May will be happy when I see her _Ash thought.

He then tried to be positive about his experience. He may not have become the best, but he had a good run, right? He had made great friend and had some awesome battles along the way. He had even beaten Gary, the grandson of Professor Oak! He thought of his Charizard defeating three of Gary's Pokémon and found a surge of pride in his skills as a trainer. _I'm still a kid! _Ash thought. _My Pokémon Journey ends when I say it will. I will become the best. I will win that tournament._

"Hear me Pallet Town! I am going to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, the world's greatest Pokémon master!" yelled Ash. _What a weird kid…_ that little boy from earlier thought. _What kind of person just starts screaming into the sky that they will do something? _Ash finished his rant and resumed his walk towards Pewter City. He was excited to see his friends and so was Pikachu. They set off wondering what was to happen next.

"Pika Pika!" (We're here!) yelled Pikachu.

"Yeah, buddy! We are! Let's go say hi to everyone!" Ash and his little yellow companion ran to the gym in Pewter City. They saw all of their friends and could barely contain their excitement. "Brock, Misty, Dawn, -" Ash was interrupted by a huge hug from May.

"Ash!" May screamed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too May!" said a chuckling Ash. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Max is on his journey to become a Pokemon trainer. He picked a Treeco because he wanted a Sceptile just like yours."

"That's great! Tell him I said good luck and he picked a great Pokemon. Ash walked over to Misty and Dawn who were still arguing over Ash. "I can hear you guys..." They both sweat dropped and fell on the floor. After that, Ash greeted the rest of his friends and their Pokemon. Pikachu also heard Buneary and Glaceon's conversation. "Bun Buneary!" (Pikachu is all mine!)

"Glae Glaceon!" (Forget about it sister! He is mine and you know it! I have known him longer and I know that he loves me back!)

"Pi? Pikachu..." (What's going on? I thought you guys were friends? And what do you mean about me supposedly belonging to one of you? I belong to my trainer...) Neither of them heard Pikachu and continued to argue over "their" Pikachu. Ash laughed at his oblivious Pokemon. _Look who's laughing... _thought a smiling May. She pretty much had to spell it out to him that she liked him though he was getting better at least.

Iris and CIlan walked through the door with Axew. "Hey guys!" They exclaimed. Iris greeted the ones she knew and introduced herself to the ones she didn't. She took a particular liking to Misty as they talked about how annoying but cute Ash was. Emolga got out of he Pokeball and greeted Pikachu. He was happy to see her and said hi but turned back to look at Glaceon afterwords. Emolga blew him a kiss and used attract again to try to faze him and he did fall in love with her but not permanently. _What can I do to let that little yellow rodent know that I love him? _Thought Emolga. _He is so clueless that I would have to tell him. No... I can't do that yet. It seems that he may be interested in one of them._ She noticed Buneary and Glaceon. _I will just have to be better! He does seem to like Pokemon that compete in contests... _Emolga set off to train and impress Pikachu.

They were all set to go to the Pokemon World Tournament. Ash was dressed in his Unova clothes. He had his old hat on though. "Wow Ash, I've never seen that hat before!" said May dressed in her Hoenn clothes.

"Yeah I had it when I met Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. I got started on my Pokemon journey with this hat and I have learned so much wearing it. It symbolizes my origins and that's why I want to wear it to the Pokemon World Tournament." Said Ash.

"I think you look cute it!" exclaimed all four girl at once.

Brock and Cilan were laughing that their little brother figure was "picking up chicks" and was doing pretty well. They were older but knew that Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were quite attractive for their age. Even Ash attracted the opposite sex quite a lot but he didn't really notice. He even once sort of attracted a supermodel... It didn't matter. He found May more beautiful than anyone and if he had to work to keep her love, he would. As a matter of fact, he had to because at that moment, Drew walked up. "I'm competing in the competition. Mind if I join you guys?" Ash cursed under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: The Green-Haired Problem

**Here is the next chapter. I will be brutal to Drew lol so sorry to those of you who like him. I might make him nice at the end at least…**

Chapter 7: The Green-Haired Problem

_Of course Drew had to show up... _thought Ash. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at him because he's there but he couldn't help himself. He knew that Drew would complicate things. Drew really knows how to get girls and he wasn't afraid to do it.

May of course, was extremely excited. "Of course you can come! The more the merrier! Am I right Ash?"

"Not really..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I am ecstatic that Drew can accompany us on our journey!"

"I didn't know that you knew words like that Ash…" May said "You did quit school when you were ten…"

"So did you!"

"Whatever Ash." May walked off to be with Drew while Ash was sitting there in anger. _I'll show that stupid Drew who he's competing with! _Thought Ash. Drew walked over to Ash after she finished hugging him. "I see that you like May." He said.

"Yeah." Ash said quietly.

"You should back off. May likes me better so you should save yourself some embarrassment."

"Shut up Drew. You're not going to be a problem. May probably thinks you're into Harley."

"Don't tell me you saw that Ketchum!"

"Saw what?" _Here we go…_ Drew thought.

"I guess you must be half strait. If May really wants to go out with you, I'll just snag her while you're on the other side!" yelled Ash amusedly.

"You better not tell anyone about that!"

"Oh, wow… I thought you were kidding. I guess you'll never get a sense of humor but you'll always be gay!" said a laughing Ash. "Wait a second… What happened?"

"This is between you and me Ash."

"I better leave. That's what you probably said to Harley!"

"Shut up."

_Drew's Flashback_

_Harley was waiting for Drew at the Pokémon Center. He managed to get into Drew's room and _

_was sitting on his bed. Drew walked in and saw someone sitting on his bed in the dark. He saw long hair and assumed it was a woman in his room. They started to kiss but something felt weird. Drew turned on the light and screamed. _

_Flashback Over_

"Oh God, that sucks!" said Ash almost choking.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I feel bad for you. I'm sorry it happened." Ash said. "If you'll excuse me, I will be talking to May. See you around!" _Now that his confidence is through the roof, it's time to steal May while he isn't worried about it. That might have happened but at least I can use it against Ash. _Drew sent Flygon after Ash and Pikachu to knock them out.

Ash and Pikachu woke up in the forest at night. All they remember was greeting Drew's Flygon. A voice called out all of a sudden. "Ash! Pikachu! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" The girls and their Pokémon came running over to Ash and Pikachu. Glaceon and Buneary rubbed up against Pikachu, much to the dismay of Emolga. May hugged Ash hard and he managed to turn slightly to the left… Misty, Dawn, and Iris also hugged him. "What were you thinking Ash?" asked May.

"Drew told me that you went to train because you heard that there was a powerful Pokémon in this forest! He sent his Flygon to save you but it was too late!"

"Oh. I didn't know about the Pokémon in the forest or trying to train but I guess I don't remember. Thanks for trying to save us Drew." Drew just nodded. The group headed back over to Brock's for the night, ready for their journey tomorrow. The group headed for the port ready to compete. May noticed that Ash and Drew were glaring at each other fiercely but assumed that they were just ready to compete against each other at the Pokémon World Tournament. That however, was only part of it. Drew saw May and winked at her. Her cheeks turned red. Pikachu was riding happily on Ash's shoulder when a flock of Spearow attacked them. One of them got Pikachu with peck and Pikachu fell off of Ash's shoulder. Glaceon came out of her Pokéball and yelled to Pikachu. "Glac Glaceon!" (You can do it Pikachu!) Pikachu with a reason to show off used thunderbolt on all of them effectively knocking them out.

"Wow Pikachu!" Said Ash. "Your thunderbolt is as powerful as ever!" Glaceon gave Pikachu a warm smile and he blushed. May laughed at her. "Wow Glaceon, it looks like someone has a cru…" Glaceon cut her off with a light tackle. "Glaceon!" (Yes, Blaziken has a crush on Sceptile!) Blaziken got extremely mad. "BLAZE!" (Nobody was supposed to know about that but you!) They got in a battle but May returned them to Pokéballs.

Ash was laughing at the attention Pikachu was getting from Glaceon. Pikachu was just as dense as Ash and asked her why she cut May off. (Umm… Pikachu?) said Glaceon in her own language.

(Yes)

(I want to be more than friends. I really like you.)

(I like you too Glaceon!)

(Really?) asked Glaceon excitedly.

(Yeah!) yelled Pikachu. (We will be best friends!) Glaceon sighed. She knew that he wasn't very good with the topic of love but didn't know it was this bad. Drew went over to May. "Hey May he said softly"

"Is something wrong?" May asked

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt you though." He replied "It's about Ash."

"What is it Drew?"

"He tried to eliminate me with his Charizard. I wanted to tell you guys but he threatened me. I just don't know what to do!" Drew said as he burst into fake tears. "And to think a guy that 'likes' you so much would do that to one of your friends!"

"Wow, this is bad." said May. "I can't believe him!"

"I know. We better leave him before someone gets hurt!" They told everyone but Ash who was training what had happened and they packed up all of their stuff. They started to leave but May slapped Ash hard in the face first. "And to think I loved you!"

"What?" Ash asked confusedly

"Just get out of my way! You are such a jerk!" said May angrily The group left Ash as he tried to figure out what was going on.

**There is another chapter. I added a little humor to this one. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sadness and Mysteries

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Max will be in this one also.**

Chapter 8: Sadness and Mysteries

Ash sat there in pain after May had slapped him and walked off. He knew that he loved her and she had just left him for no reason although there seemed to be something wrong. _She had called me a jerk… _He realized that she believed that she had done something. He lay down on the ground knowing that May might not want to ever see him again and her last thoughts of him would be terrible. _What could I have done?_

Mewtwo observed Ash from afar. _The warrior cannot be like this in a time of crisis. He must get the girl back and they will defeat this threat together. _Mewtwo reported his thoughts and observations to Arceus and left. Arceus knew what he had to do. He had to unleash the full power of Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon before the world would be ended by this evil force.

Ash was still upset but was getting some training done to take his mind off of things. He ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt on a rock and the rock shattered as Pikachu yelled angrily. "Holy crap Pikachu! That was amazing!" Ash exclaimed. He may have been sad but it truly was an incredible sight to see. He decided to send out the rest of his Pokémon. They all seemed extra powerful today and had to eventually stop because of complaints of dangerous activity.

Ash went home and got a call from Professor Oak. "Hello Ash! It's nice to see you again!"

"Professor Oak! It's great to see you too! Why did you call?"

"Bayleef is crying! I think she misses you Ash."

"Oh no! Tell her that I will be there in a few minutes. How did you know I was back in Pallet Town?"

"I was actually going to talk to your mother but I'm sure Bayleef would be happier to see you."

"Oh, okay. Bye Professor Oak!"

"See you soon Ash." Ash walked over to Professor Oak's ranch. He immediately was run over by his Pokémon and Bayleef rubbed up against him. "It's good to see you Bayleef!"

"Bay Bayleef! (ASH! I missed you! Can I please come with you to the Pokémon World Tournament?) Of course, he didn't understand her.

"I haven't used you in a while. Would you like to do some training?" Bayleef nodded happily.

"Okay!" said Ash. "Let's go train." Bayleef noticed that Ash seemed upset. She nudged him and asked what was wrong in her own language. "It's nothing Bayleef." She knew that it was in fact something and questioned him further. "Okay. It's about May. She suddenly left with Drew and slapped me calling me a jerk. I don't even know what I did!" _Wow. I can't believe my trainer's love did that to him. I gave her a chance and she hurt him! _Bayleef was angry with May for hurting her beloved trainer. She decided she needed to do something about it.

She decided to train so hard that Ash would want to bring her to the Pokémon World Tournament. She knew that after May left Ash, if Drew was there, she would be there and they had a score to settle.

Ash was thoroughly impressed with Bayleef's progress. "If you keep it up Bayleef, I might just have to take you to the Pokémon World Tournament! We'll show Drew who's the real loser!" said Ash. _Drew? I wonder who that is…_ thought Bayleef. They were just about to head back home for the day when a little boy walked up. "Hey Ash!" Max said.

"I thought you were going to meet up with your sister"

"I did but she said you tried to kill Drew and I know you would never do that. She must be blinded by love I guess…"

"Wait… Kill Drew!? BLINDED BY LOVE?!"

"I know, right you trying to kill anything is ridiculous."

"What the heck do you mean she is blinded by love?"

"Oooohhh! Looks like two boys have a crush on my disgusting sister! It's okay Ash. It will be really cool to be brother en laws!"

"Not really…" said Ash under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Okay. I got my first Pokémon a few days ago. Would you like to see it Ash?" Ash nodded and Max threw the Pokéball. "Treecko, I choose you!" exclaimed Max. Out came the unevolved form of Sceptile. Sceptile came out of his Pokéball to greet the Treecko and started to teach him some stuff about battling. "Wow Ash, I know I've seen it before but your Sceptile still looks so cool!" Ash smiled and thought about what to do with May. At least her little brother believed in him…

Ash and Max worked on Treecko's battling skills and went to find Max more Pokemon. "Wow, Kanto Pokemon are so cool!" exclaimed Max. _He sure is one enthusiastic child... _thought Ash. He looked at the Pokemon Max was talking about and it was a Rattata. Ash face-palmed. "Two things. One, you've seen that Pokemon before. Two, It's a freakin' Rattata!" he told Max.

"I know, it's just I've gotten so used to Zigzagoons these past few days that any change in Pokemon is cool."

"You'll feel the same way about Rattata in a few minutes." Several more popped out at them and Max battled some of them. They soon came across a Pidgeotto. Max caught it because he wanted to be like Ash. They trained until they got to the ferry. The others left early to leave Ash behind but he wasn't late. They were off to the Pokemon World Tournament.

Max sat with Ash and thought about his sister. "You know Ash, I think that it really hurts May to think that you did something wrong. She is still in denial about you doing that. This is the time that you can prove to her that you love her and never tried to hurt Drew."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't feel that you could do such a thing and she wants you to win the Pokemon World Tournament to prove Drew wrong because deep down, she still loves you but she needs you to feel just as strongly for her. You can win this Ash. I know because you can always pull through when it counts and I know this is one of the most important battles you will face. Win this for all of us Ash. Drew doesn't deserve my sister."

"I certainly will win but why does May still think of me as competition if Drew lied to her like that?"

"Drew had burn marks all over his body." Ash wondered what had happened but remembered Blaziken going all crazy about something before his friends left him.

**Tell me how the chapter. Does anyone think they know what Blaziken was doing?**


End file.
